Somethings wrong with Kim
by AmbieKat
Summary: Its been 2 months since Jack and Kim started dating. This is a sequal to the story Kim meets Jack


**Jack's POV**

Kim has been acting really strange lately and by strange I mean depressed. I better go and ask the gang for advice.

"Hey guys have you's been noticing that Kim's acting, I don't know, depressed lately?" I asked

"Hey bro, I think it has something to do with Donna and Lindsey" Jerry said

"Yeah man, I agree with Jerry, just the other day when I was walking to class they were saying something to her but I couldn't catch what they were saying" Eddie said

"Alright thanks man, Milton do you know what I should do?" I asked

"Sorry Jack I don't know what to say, I have never been in that type of situation before" Milton said

" Bro you just have to walk up to Kim look her in the eyes and say, Kim are you alright, and if she says no you look her in the eyes tell her you know shes not ok and hug her, that will make her confess" Jerry said

Me,Milton and Eddie all looked at Jerry like he was an alien, I mean come on have you met him he is the most confused guy you could ever meet but he is loyal and there when you need him and apparently gives out really good advice depending on the situation.

"Wow Jerry that's a really smart idea thanks, now I just need to go and find Kim, Bye guys" I said

"Bye Jack" Jerry, Eddie and Milton shouted

Now to go and find my beautiful, loving, smart girlfriend Kim.

 **Kim's POV**

 _"Bitch", "dumb blonde", "freak", "fat cow", "go kill yourself"_ Those words keep echoing around my head. Yeah you caught me I Kim Crawford am getting bullied at school. Now I know what you're thinking " _Kim's tough she can fight for her self and blah blah blah"_ but the thing is it is hard to block out such hateful words. At first it's easy to block them out but eventually they make their way into your head and stay there to haunt you. Now I know what you're going to ask _"Have you told Jack? Does he know about this?"_ and the answer is no. He can't know about this. He will never know about it. Why? because I don't want him to me as weak. I want to tell him, I do but I'm scared of what he will say,do or think. I'm scared that he will see me as weak and break up with me. Everytime he is around I get a little but happier but when I see Lindsey or Donna in the hall my mask starts to crack. There's been a few times where Jack saw my mask cracking and asked if I was alright and obviously I said I was fine but I know that he knows something is up and I know that eventually he will get it out of me, I just don't know when. "KIM!" Jack shouted Oh good hear he is now this should be interesting.

 **No One's POV**

 **Jack** Kim

 **"Kim are you OK you've been kinda out of it lately"**

"Yeah Jack I'm fine why would you think something was wrong"

 **"Because I know you Kim and I can tell something has been bothering you so spill"**

"Jack honestly nothing is wrong" *Kim turns her back so Jack doesn't see her tears*

 **"Kim look at me please, I want to help you"** *Jack turns Kim around and see's she is crying*

 **"KIM! whats wrong? Why are you crying?"** *Jack hugs Kim and lets her cry into his shirt*

"Ok fine the truth is Lindsey and Donna have been calling me names and its getting harder to shut them out"

 **"Shhh it's OK, what have they been calling you?"**

"They've been calling me a bitch, a freak, a dumb blonde, a fat cow and they have even told me to go kill myself"

 **"You haven't been thinking about... killing yourself have you?"** *Jack grabs Kim by the shoulders to look her in the eye*

" ..."

 **"Kim, please DON'T EVER think about killing yourself, what they girls said to were lies"**

"What how were they lies, I mean I don't know why I'm crying they were just trying to tell me the truth"

 **"No Kim they weren't telling you the truth, I'm telling you the truth when I say that you are the most beautiful,smartest,prefect girl that I have ever seen, don't let Donna and Lindsey say otherwise. They only say these things to you because they are jealous of you cause you have something that they don't have, and do you wanna know what that is?"**

"Yes"

 **"Me, you have me Kim. They two have liked me for a while now, they have been saying these things to you because they are jealous that you have my attention and not them. They will try to bring you down Kim but know this, when they bring you down I will lift you right up. I will always be here for you because well... I love you"**

"You...Love me?"

 **"I understand if you don't love mhhppp..."** *Kim shut Jack up with a kiss*

"I love you to Jack, and thanks for everything, from now on whenever they say something mean to me you will be the first to know, but please don't let the guys know about this I don't want them to see me as weak"

 **"Don't worry I won't tell them and Kim you aren't weak, everyone feels weak once in a while, it's just what being human is"**

"Thanks Jack"

 **"No Problem"** *The bell for next class rings*

 **"Meet at the lockers after school?"**

"You know it"

 **"See you later Kim, Love you"**

"See you later Jack, Love you to"

 **After School Kim's POV**

I'm waiting for Jack by the lockers when Lindsey and Donna walk past.

"Oh look it's Kimmy Crawfish" Donna said

"More like Kimmy Freakford" Lindsey said

"Hahaha that was a good one" Donna said

"What do you guys want from me? " I said

"We want you to go kill yourself, I mean everyone would be so much happier without you here" Lindsey said

"THAT'S SO NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT! Jack shouted

"Jack why are you sticking up for... that?" Donna said

"Her name is Kim and I love her and nobody and mean NOBODY COMES AND TELLS MY GIRLFRIEND TO GO AND KILL HERSELF SO WHY DON'T YOU TWO GO AND FUCK OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU FUCK OFF" Jack roared

Wow thats the first time I have ever seen Lindsey and Donna look so scared and speachless

"And what if we don't?" Lindsey challanged

"I don't care if you two are girls, I will personally hunt you down and tear you apart limb by fucking limb do I make my self clear" Jack said through clenched teeth

"crystal" Lindsey and Donna both said

Once they both ran away Jack turned to me

"You OK Kim" Jack asked

"Yeah, now that you are here" I said

There was a few seconds of comfortable silence. I leaned over and gave Jack and 5 second peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked

"To say thank you for everything you did" I say

"Well in that case you are very welcome, and to make you feel even more better I am taking you out on our second date" Jack said

"Really! where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe the carnival down by the pier, only if you want to of course" He said rubbing the back of his neck

"I would love to" I said

 **No One's POV**

 **So the two set out on their second date together. They had a good time at the carnival, a few kisses were exchanged and they went for a walk on they beach. When they went back to school Lindsey and Donna left Kim alone. Kim was finally happy again, she didn't have to pretend to be happy in front of her friends. She now knows that she can go to her friends when she has a problem because she realised that everyone feels weak once in a while and all they need is someone to lift them back up, and she has Jack for that but she also knows she can go to the gang for help to.**

 **The End**

 **Hope you like the story. It is my second fanfiction. Let me know what you think**


End file.
